Late For Lessons, Perfect disaster
by UnholyDeathAngel
Summary: Malfoy wakes up to late, and rushes to his lesson..but the reason, no, person he went there for isnt there...


Well, this is my FIRST Fanfic on this account aha sorry for bad grammar and what not! Review freely, bad reviews i take as advice, not offence (But good reviews would be nice, once in a while?). Do enjoy...Even though its short.  
~ 3 ...Yours Forever, X-Scarlett-X 3~

Ugh, Another day at dismal Hogwarts Malfoy thought to himself as the early morning sunshine hit his eyelids. Yawning loudly he hovered over to his body length mirror inspecting any flaws in his body, he had pure white/blond hair, glowing pale skin and quite a toned name was Draco Malfoy,he haven't exactly planned on coming to shitty Hogwarts but there was one thing that reeled him in about it, A boy...Harry Potter.

Fuck..He'd overslept, realising that he was going to be late for Charms as my next lesson he zoomed down the hallways, raced down the stairs then- Ouch..what the..? Oh my god. It was Filthy Mud-blood loving,Ron Weasley.

"Oh my! Malfoy! im so sorry i didn't mean-" Ron was cut of by the howls of Malfoy. "Why don't Watch where your bloody going you bastard, you're lucky i don't tell my father about your absurd behaviour!" Ron blushed deeply he had always liked it when Malfoy scolded him, he has liked him for a while now and nothing Malfoy could do to Ron would make him hate Malfoy.  
Malfoy grabbed his wrist and lodged him up against the nearest wall."Do anything thing like this again..and i'll make you sorry you pathetic, scruffy weasel!" Ron could feel himself getting more and more excited as pressure started building up in his lower abdomen, he escaped Malfoy's grip and escaped, saving the embarrassment of his showing his boner in public.

Malfoy finally made it to his class, but wait, the thing he had most been looking forward to wasn't here, Harry Potter. Malfoy pondered about his location. Where might he be right now early in the morning? There was one place Malfoy thought he might be, he place that they first properly introduced one another. The lake. Malfoy wasted no time in thinking about it, he just knew it, he knew he'd be there..he thought that Harry maybe even wanted to meet him again, in what Malfoy would now call 'Their special place'.

As Malfoy arrived panting and put of breath, it was to his dissapointment that Harry wasnt there.  
He sat at the Lakes edge and said out loud "I wish you were mine, Harry Potter". Then Malfoys Heart raced as he heard a voice say "Then claim me,Draco." He knew that soft, sexy voice. Harry!

Malfoy shot up to meet Harry. "Harry i-i didnt kno-" he was interupted " Its fine Malfoy, actually theres been something ive wanted to say for a while now..its been bugging me and i cant resist it anymore, or should i say you.." Malfoy wasted no time and grabbed Harry by the waist to pull him into a hot kiss. They parted for one moment as harry caught his breathe but before he knew it,  
they were one again. Malfoys tounge massaged Harrys, flicking and teasing it. Harry couldnt resist he knew he wanted more, much more. "meet me in my chamber as soon as possible, be there." Harry then raced off back into the school, Malfoy still amazed that he himself had Harry potter, wanting and lusting for him..this was perfect.

A very short while later Malfor arrived in Harry's dormitory, before he could speak Harry kissed Malfoy with no hesitation, but Malfoy had other ideas. "Potter, i want you, right now." Harry shivered at his Sharpe,deep voice and he obeyed as Malfoy deepened their lusting kiss. Malfoy's hand trailed up Harry's shirt, then he played around with one of his nipples, he swiftly took off his and Harry's shirt and licked his nipple in a circular motion, Harry groaned loudly this made Malfoy smirk Harry got so turned on when Malfoy teased him, Harry and Malfoy wanted each other badly, and with that the both got fully undressed and they both collapsed onto the bed. Malfoy noticed Harry's growing erection and stroked it up and down, Harry tensed up biting his lip to restrain his moans. Pre-cum was trickling down his throbbing cock and onto Malfoys hand. "W-wait, its your turn" Harry said seductively but slightly embarrassed. He took ahold of Malfoys huge member and with no hesitation, covered it with his hot, silky mouth. "Fuck" Malfoy said while digging his fingers into the sheets, Harry knew Malfoy was enjoying this,  
thus he continued. He licked around the head of his shaft, teasing it playfully, but then took it all in as he could see Malfoy wanted more. Malfoy came hotly inside his mouth leaving Harry licking it from his lips, turning Malfoy on even more. Harry bent over on the bed allowing Malfoy to enter him but Malfoy knew he would need preparing first. He lubed up his fingers and slid one into Harry's hot entrance Harry gasped in pleasure, Malfoy then slid in a second finger but this time stretched them about in a scissoring motion which made Harry gagging and pleading for Malfoys cock inside of him. "Please, Malfoy..I need to inside of me" Harry blushed immensely "Beg for it" Said Malfoy hotly and he licked Harry's Hot wet entrance. "a-aah!  
Please i need your big cock inside me!" Harry couldnt believe what he was saying but at this moment in time, he didnt care. "Its you insist" Chuckled Malfoy. He lubed up his cock and slid it into Harry.  
"Mmm, You're so tight" said malfoy pacing in and out of the horny teenager. "Ah-hh, so big, more..harder faster please!" Malfoy got even more turned on by Harry's pleading and with that, h slid in and out faster thrusting himself against Harry, making a slapping noise on his ass, transparent liquids were dripping down as Malfoy fucked Harry, they were both reaching their climax. "Fuck, im gonna come" Said Malfoy.  
"M-me too,come in my ass!" With a few more paces they both came. They collapsed on the bed for a second time. "i love you Harry.." Said Malfoy adoring his petite figure. "i love you too, Malfoy".

OK! So What do you think? Its 5:00 am where i am now so im might go to sleep anyways reviews please people. I love you ~ 3! ...Scarlett ~


End file.
